Hehkuviinisuukkoja
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Hän upotti kasvonsa naisen hiuksiin ja hengitti syvään niiden tuoksua, jota hän oli kaivannut joka hetki Ranskassa ollessaan. (femme, vaaleanpunaista joulufluffya ja joulufiilistelyä sokerilla kuorrutettuna)


**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta: **Fire

**Ikäraja: **K-11

**Paritus: **Pansy/Padma

**Tyylilaji: **joulunpunainen fluffy

**Vastuuvapaus: **En omista Pottereita, se kunnia kuuluu Rowlingille. Minä vain lainaan tädin hahmoja rakkaudesta niihin.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Hän upotti kasvonsa naisen hiuksiin ja hengitti syvään niiden tuoksua, jota hän oli kaivannut joka hetki Ranskassa ollessaan._

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 060. Juoma ja jouluhaaste IV

**K/H: **Virallisesti ensimmäinen femmeni, sillä tämän oli tarkoitus ehtiä jo viime jouluksi, mutta vain idean sain silloin luonnosteltua. Tästä piti tulla Pansy/Parvati, mutta muusa valitti jotain siitä, että kirjoitan pelkkiä luihuinen/rohkelikko pareja ja nyt sille tuli loppu, joten välttääkseni muusan vihat Parvati muuttui Padmaksi. Piilofemmeä on tässä välissä yksi ilmestynyt, mutta ei siitä sen enempää. Covent Garden on aivan ihana paikka joulun aikaan ja muulloinkin. Mukavaa joulunodotusta.

...

* * *

...

_**Hehkuviinisuukkoja**_

Pansy olisi halunnut kirota työnsä, niin paljon kuin hän siitä pitikin, se vei aivan liian paljon aikaa. Aikaa, jonka Pansy olisi halunnut viettää tyttöystävänsä kanssa.

Lisäksi Pansy oli päättänyt kirota Lontoon jouluruuhkan ja julkisen liikenteen, koska ruuhkien takia mihinkään ei voinut turvallisesti ilmiintyä, joten oli pakko käyttää julkisia, jotka eivät päässeet etenemään ruuhkassa. Hän myöhästyisi tätä menoa varmasti tapaamisestaan Padman kanssa.

Kohtalottarien tuoreimman hitin ensitahdit täyttivät Pansyn mielen helpotuksesta. Hän kaivoi kännykän näköiseksi loitsitun yhteyspeilinsä käsilaukustaan vastatakseen siihen.

— Rakas, olen jumissa liikenneruuhkassa. Missä sinä olet?

...

— Haluatko välttämättä tavata Trafalgarin aukiolla ja seurata sitä jästitapahtumaa? Me voisimme mennä Covent Gardeniin joulumarkkinoille aikaisemmin ja välttää siellä pahimman ruuhkan, jos menisimme nyt.

...

— Loistavaa, näemme pian. Minäkin sinua.

Bussi pysähtyi sopivasti Pansyn lopetettua keskustelunsa Padman kanssa. Nuori nainen sujahti ulos ovista ja korot kopisten kiirehti varjoisalle kujalle suojaan katseilta.

Covent Garden oli niitä harvoja velhojen ja noitien suosimia paikkoja jästi- Lontoossa, joten sinne oli järjestetty ilmiintymispiste, joka oli jästien näkymättömissä. Noita vilkaisi vielä pikaisesti ympärilleen kujalla ennen kuin kaikkoontui.

Tutut käsivarret kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen heti, kun hän pääsi päämääräänsä. Hän upotti kasvonsa naisen hiuksiin ja hengitti syvään niiden tuoksua, jota hän oli kaivannut joka hetki Ranskassa ollessaan.

— Vihdoinkin, huokaisi Padma vetäytyessään hieman kauemmas nähdäkseen paremmin Pansyn kasvot.

— Tiesitkö rakas, että sinulla ja Nigella Lawsonilla on lähes identtiset kurvit? Nigellan kokkiohjelma oli ainoa asia, joka sai minut selviämään erossa olosta järjissäni, kun saatoin kuvitella sinun kasvosi hänen kasvojensa tilalle. Toisaalta hotellihuone tuntui entistä ankeammalta aina ohjelman loputtua ja ikävä kipeämmältä, Pansy tunnusti ennen kuin painoi keveän suudelman Padman huulille.

— En tiedä, pitäisikö minun olla otettu vai mustasukkainen kommentistasi, Padma totesi virnistäen.

— Kukaan ei vedä vertoja sinulle, joten voit unohtaa mustasukkaisuuden kokonaan. Nyt kuitenkin haluan ostaa ison kasan misteliä kotiamme koristamaan ja takaamaan paljon mahdollisuuksia joulusta nauttimiseen. Eikä sovi unohtaa ovikranssia, eikä... Pansyn luettelon loppuosa katosi ihmisvilinään hänen mukanaan. Hän piti yhä tiukasti Padman kädestä kiinni tehdessään tietä tälle ostoshuumassa hortoilevien jästien keskellä.

Joululaulut soivat kaiuttimista ilmoitusten ja mainospätkien välissä, joulupukin pajan luona ilman täytti lasten nauru ja innostunut puheensorina. Heidän ensimmäinen pysähtymispaikka oli tuoksullaan tainnuttava saippuakoju, jossa kuivakukat koristivat ylellisiä käsintehtyjä saippuapaloja. Täältä he saivat lahjat niille ystäville, joilla oli jo kaikkea ja jotka rakastivat luksusta.

Pansy nauroi heleästi, kun Padma osti hänelle orvokein koristellun saippuan kotiinpaluulahjaksi. Polkkatukkaisen tytön poskille nousi viehättävä puna, kun Padma kuiskasi hänen korvaansa, miten hän aikoi saippuapalan kanssa osoittaa rakkaalleen, kuinka paljon oli naista kaivannut.

Käsityöläisten kojut tarjosivat löytöjä niin kotiin viemiseksi, kuin paketteihin piilotettaviksi. Tungoksesta viimein selvittyään pariskunta eksyi hehkuviinikojun mausteiseen lämpöön, ostettuaan mukilliset höyryävää juomaa ja joulutortut he istuutuivat valaistun kuusen katveeseen.

Padma riisui paksut kintaat käsistään ja antoi mukista hohkaavan kuumuuden huolehtia sormien lämmityksestä kuunnellessaan Pansyn innostunutta kuvailua kevään kaapumuodin huipuista Pariisin muotiviikolla.

Padma nautti tyttöystävänsä pulppuilevan puheen soinnista, tämän innosta hehkuvia kasvoja ja jouluvaloissa säteileviä silmiä. Hän rakasti Pansyn vapautunutta naurua, hienostuneita eleitä ja häikäilemätöntä luonnetta, joka oli auttanut naista selviämään sodasta ja menestymään elämässä sodan lyömästä leimasta huolimatta.

Ei ollut mitään ihanampaa kuin herätä Pansyn vierestä joka aamu ja kiittää kohtaloa siitä, että edes Voldemort ei pystynyt riistämään heiltä onnea. Joulu tarjosi heille hengähdyshetken vaativien töiden lomassa ja silloin he saattoivat keskittyä täysin toisiinsa. Siksi juhlasta oli muodostunut heidän vuotensa kohokohta.

Hälisevä markkinapaikka katosi kuusen oksien suojaamassa nurkkauksessa, heidän ympärillään hektinen joulusesonki ajoi ihmiset massahysteriaan, mutta aromikas hehkuviini kietoi nuoret naiset suloiseen rauhallisuuden tunteeseen.

Padma kumartui suutelemaan taikinamuruset Pansyn suupielistä, ennen kuin nainen ehti pyyhkiä niitä serviettiinsä. Pansy kääntyi niin, että suudelma syveni ja upotti sormensa Padman runsaisiin hiuksiin. He maistoivat toistensa kieliltä hehkuviinin, mausteet ja hedelmät, kaikki joulunmaut varpaita myöten lämmittävän suudelman seassa. Siinä oli kaikki se, mikä teki Pansyn joulusta täydellisen.

— Hyvää joulua, rakas, Pansy henkäisi vasten Padman huulia heidän irtauduttua hetkeksi ennen uutta suudelmaa.

...

* * *

...


End file.
